


Right and Wrong

by sconesandtextingandmurder



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/pseuds/sconesandtextingandmurder
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr  here





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [ here](http://scones-and-texting-and-murder.tumblr.com/post/114439732576/theres-a-right-way-and-a-wrong-way-here-cas)

“There’s a right way and a wrong way here, Cas.”  The crease between Dean’s eyebrows underscored the gravity of his tone.

I think you’re making too big a deal out of this, Dean.”

“Look, just because you’re older than the hills doesn’t mean you know everything.“  

"I never claimed to,” Cas replied in that infuriatingly measured tone. “But I’ve been around for thousands of years and if this were a critical issue, I’d know it.”

They stood across from each other in a faceoff, bodies tense and eyes locked until, with a decisive motion, Cas reached into the laundry basket for the comforter, still warm from the dryer.  

Dean snatched it out of his hands.  ”Top sheet first.”

“It’s just going to get untucked and twisted up.” Cas protested.

“That’s because you’re not doing it right.  My dad taught me how to make a bed properly.” Dean picked up the top sheet and shook it open with a snapping sound. “You’ve gotta make hospital corners,” he explained as the billowing sheet fell gently onto the mattress.

As he moved to straighten and smooth it, Cas grabbed the comforter and dove onto the bed, pinning down the sheet.

“Get up.”

“No.”

“Get up and let me do this right.”

“But I’m cold,” Cas pouted.  He wriggled around until he was completely burrowed under the comforter.

Dean sighed. “This is why I never have any covers.”

Cas poked his head out. “Maybe we need separate beds.”

Dean glared at him before tugging on the sheet with all his might, trying unsuccessfully to dislodge the fabric-covered lump that was his boyfriend.

Finally he gave up and belly-flopped onto the bed.  ”Maybe I shouldn’t have fallen for the laziest angel in the garrison,” he grumbled.

Cas rolled toward him, offering up half of the comforter and a warm embrace.  ”If it’s that big of a deal, I’ll get up so you can fix it.”

Dean snuggled closer, tangling their legs together.  ”Don’t you dare.”


End file.
